billyandbarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis McSatire
Francis McSatire is a stop motion animation series made with the popular Playmobil figures. It's about a gullible boy named Francis McSatire, played by a middle ages knight with orange hair, who while being the main character of the show, is not much more than a device used to satirize the worlds problems in a child friendly manner. Francis McSatire is Gay In the first episode of Francis McSatire, Francis says that he found out he was gay because the school bully told him and that "He know's everything about me and the universe". We then see the reason why the school bully called him gay was because he was sitting. Francis McSatire is Racist The second episode opens with Francis saying he's racist, then we are shown he and a black playmobil guy talking, and the black one says to him "Yo cracka, your a cracking cracka who likes cracking on cracka's cause your a cracking cracka who likes cracking crackas!...Hey stop being so racist I'm just standing here Francis McSatire Likes Fred This episode is particularly interesting because it's about BillyandBarry being mad about the people who put no effort into their work getting all the attention, rather than big problems in the world. The third episode begins with Francis saying that Fred is the funniest thing on youtube, then saying that he has no substance, only he says that nobody needs to have political, social, or American consumerism satire, that all you need is a years worth of helium and the ability to run at light speed, sarcastically, of course. He then inmitates fred and a person laughs, saying "It was Francis McSatire on Obama's Healthcare Reform The fourth episode opens with Francis asking the audience if they new that Obama's Healthcare Reform was bad, then letting Mega Republican (played by a triceratops) explain why, during which he just screams gibberish, ending with the word "Pancakes". Francis thanks him, and Mega Republican walks off to go to his mission. He finds Marylin Manson, who says "I don't think that my music is making kids evil", followed by Mega Republican screaming more gibberish at him, ending with the word "Waffles" Francis McSatire Goes to Wal Mart The fifth episode of Francis McSatire begins with Francis telling the audience that you have to shop at wal mart to be a true american. We then see him say he wants to go to shaws, but then Wal Mart Guy tells him he can't go to shaws. When Francis asks, Wal Mart Guy says that it is his patriotic duty to go to Wal Mart. Francis then goes to Wal Mart and buys an M16. He shoots Wal Mart Guy with it. Francis McSatire is Sexist Without a doubt the best FM video ever made, the sixth episode begins with Francis saying that he is sexist, then we see a girl begin beating him up because he is a man. He shouts "Self Defense" and punches her in the face. Suddenly another man appears there and punches him through a door, into a wall, across a room, and down on some stairs. Francis says ow, and we cut back to his desk. He says he was very sexist, and suddenly is shot by the girl from earlier. Francis McSatire Likes Ke$ha Labelled as B&B's official smack in the face to Ke-Dollars-Ha and those who inforce her music, the seventh episode begins with Francis saying that nobody can have they're own taste in music. He then is seen listening to Du Hast by Rammstein on his iPod shuffle. A girl walks over and takes his iPod. She puts Ke$ha on it and plays it for him, in which B&B inmitates her. Francis says that it was way better, and the girl says that it was way better than his taste of music, and he reply's with "It's not like we have freedoms or anything". Category:Synopsis